Far away
by Lady Sayena
Summary: "On ne fuit pas les gens, on se fuit soit même..." Torturé par sa nature et la menace qu'il représente, Edward quitte Bella, puis sa famille.


Voilà première fiction, il fallait bien que je me lance un jour. Ça devait être un OS mais finalement il y aura quelques chapitres en plus. Cette micro fic prend donc place peu après le départ de Edward et suit partiellement son parcours de vampire torturé.

Une simple idée d'un soir, pas de prétention, juste l'idée de jouer sur la personnalité parfois si désuet de notre vampire préféré...

Parce qu'on ne prend véritablement conscience de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perd...

**Chapitre 1:**

**« On ne fuit pas les gens, on se fuis soit même. »**

Isabella Marie Swan...

Je l'ai quittée il y a un peu plus de sept ans. Je voulais la voir s'épanouir aux côtés d'un homme qui ferait d'elle une épouse heureuse, une mère comblée... Alors je l'ai laissée, j'ai éloigné d'elle le danger que nous représentions ma famille et moi, et je l'ai abandonnée.

Les premiers mois ont été durs, tellement durs... A la douleur de la perte de mon amour s'ajoutait la rancoeur de ma famille. La moindre de leur pensée était un coups dans mon coeur mort et me renvoyait à mes souvenirs, au temps si précieux et pourtant si court passé auprès de ma douce.

Alors je les ai quitté aussi, las des regards compatissants de ma mère, des murmures de mes frères, las de la colère à peine masquée d'Alice.

-Un lâche... Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Edward, et doublé d'un idiot. Tu reproduis sans cesse les mêmes erreurs! Ce n'est pas en nous quittant que la situation s'améliorera, tu ne fais que fuir les faits et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu finira pas le payer... et si ce n'est pas toi ce sera Bella.

Ces derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure, bien vite emportés par le vent qui sifflait ans mes oreilles au rythme de mes pas. J'avais enfouie au fond de mon coeur le doute et la peur qu'avait fait naître en moi ses mots, Bella serait heureuse, elle m'oublierait vite, si vite. S'en était même douloureux, les vampires n'aiment qu'une fois, j'étais condamné à chérir un souvenir pour l'éternité. Tandis qu'elle aurait vite fait de refaire sa vie... Son amour était si chétif comparé au mien, vampire et humain n'aime pas dans la même mesure, Rosalie m'avait prévenu... J'avais été égoïste, je l'avais mise en danger, tout comme je l'avais fait avec ma famille... un putain d'égoïste.

Mes pas rapides me menèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité d'un plateau. Émergeant de mes pensée j'accélérai ma foulée pour me propulser au pied de la falaise.

Je fermais les yeux pendant ma chute et le visage de ma douce se superposa un instant à l'obscurité... _Bella_. Si belle, si douce et si fragile... _ma Bella._

Puis l'impact survint, le contact violeent avec l'eau froide aurait sans doute tué un humain de bonne constitution... Mais un être humain n'aurait pas non plus été tenté de s'abreuver du sang de celle qu'il aime. J'avais joué cette comédie trop longtemps, je m'y était laissé prendre. A côtoyer sans cesse les hommes j'ai cru que la part d'humanité en moi dépassait celle de mes semblables. J'ai voulu croire en mon père... _illusions. _Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal, douloureux: _je_ ne suis qu'un _monstre. _Le fait de ne pas partager le régime des Volturi ou autres vampires ne m'en rend pas moins dangeureux. Au contraire puisque je suis sans doute plus proche des humains qu'eux ne le seront jamais... _Un monstre reste un monstre..._

Je nageais longtemps, jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle terre, et sans m'arrêter je poursuivais ma course sans but. J'accélérai encore, comme si le vent qui lacérait ma peau pouvait me soulager de ma douleur, comme s'il effaçais peu à peu mes souvenirs d'elle. Je laissais à mon instinct le soin d'éviter les branches et racines, je fuyais, toujours plus loin.

La lune a remplacé le soleil, un jour... puis un second. Les règnes éphémères des deux astres se sont succédés et j'en perdis peu à peu le compte au fur et à mesure que ma conscience s'éteignait au profit de mon instinct. Dans mon esprit vide il ne demeurait qu'une loi: la fuite... Encore et toujours, fuir... fuir la douleur, fuir les hommes. _Les monstres ne côtoient pas les hommes. _Le moindre signe de civilisation, la moindre effluve humaine réveillaient en moi le souvenir de ma condition, de ce qu'elle m'interdisait, alors je fuyais, loin de tout, loin de moi même.

J'ai couru longtemps, perdant de plus en plus la notion de semaine et de mois. Je n'arrêtait mes pas que lorsque la soif m'y obligeait, m'affaiblissant, meurtrissant mes muscles et me paralysant presque... Pourtant dans ces moments je ressentait à peine les plaintes de mon corps de marbre, la vue et l'odeur du sang de mes proies s'associait irrémédiablement à celle de Bella, ensanglantée, à genou dans notre salon... Mon coeur mort me serrait alors à en étouffer et souvent je me retrouvais au sol, mon estomac se contractant douloureusement jusqu'à ce que je régurgite le peu d'hémoglobine qu'il contenait. Alors je reprenais ma course, fuyant les cadavres de biches, de loups, fuyant les marres de sang et le silence persistant de leur coeur qui me rappelaient ce que j'étais: _un meurtrier, un monstre. _Plus je m'enfonçais dans mes errances et plus je me haïssais. Plus les jours passaient et plus son absence se faisait ressentir en moi. Alors je luttais pour me maintenir éloigné d'elle, mais je faiblissait...

Un jour, ma résistance sembla parvenir à son terme, ma course m'avait entraîné à travers l'Amazonie, puis peu à peu vers ce qui me semblai être le Brésil. Alors que je songeai définitivement à retourner auprès des miens et à retrouver mon unique amour, j'avais senti _son_ parfum... Une effluve sucrée et entêtante, un mélange d'aconit, d'if et d'amande amère *... Une odeur qui réveilla subitement mon esprit et raviva toute la haine enfouit dans mon être..._Victoria, _la compagne de James_. _Tout aussi subitement l'angoisse remplaça tout autre sentiment... si Victoria était en vie, alors Bella était en danger. La vampire rousse avait juré de se venger, les pensées qu'elle avait laissé échapper lors de leur dernière rencontre ne laissait aucun doute quant à la cruauté dont elle ferait preuve si elle croisait à nouveau Bella... _à moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard._

Il fallut moins d'une seconde à mon corps pour s'élancer sur la trace de la rousse. A chaque pas sa flagrance devenait plus puissante. Mon esprit était vide de toute autre pensée il n'y demeurait plus que la traque. Victoria _devait _mourir. Pour Bella, pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse...

Je sentis plus que je ne vis que je mes pas me rapprochaient de la civilisation. Les premières odeurs humaines me frappèrent de pleins fouet, un mélange de sueur, d'urine, de poussière... et de sang. Je parvins en quelques foulées au sommet d'une colline, le soleil avait plongé dans l'océan depuis quelques heures déjà et des millions de lueurs éclairais la nuit. _Rio de Janeiro... _De mon sommet je surplombais _Cidade de Deus. _Si Victoria s'était réfugiée dans la favela il serait difficile de la retrouver: l'odeur concentrée des hommes brouillerai la piste de la vampire, l'étroitesse des rues et la fragilité des abris seraient un obstacle à toute poursuite...

La colère traversa mon corps, se déversant dans mes veines comme un poison, un grognement sourd secoua mon torse... _je la haïssais, plus encore que je me haïssais moi même._

En désespoir de cause j'entrepris de contourner la ville, les yeux clos dans un premier temps, afin d'accroître au mieux mon flaire, j'évoluais lentement. Son odeur était partout, comme portée par la légère brise: elle séjournait donc dans la cité depuis quelques jours déjà, peut-être même une semaine. Suffisamment longtemps donc pour connaître la ville, _pour un vampire_, suffisamment longtemps pour avoir l'avantage s'il devait la traquer à travers les rues. Elle risquait de s'échapper... et si c'était le cas elle risquerait de précipiter ses plans ,elle deviendrait alors une menace immédiate pour Bella.

Les chances pour que je parvienne à l'arrêter était maigre, et mon corps affaibli ne me permettrais jamais de la tuer... _C'est fini._

Un instant Alice me manqua cruellement, son don m'aurait sans doute sauvé... mais plus que tout j'avais besoin de ma soeur, de celle qui m'avait tant soutenu au fil des décennies, de celle qui m'avait pousser à être heureux avec Bella. Ces instant de bonheurs je les devais à ma soeur, à ma soeur et à ma famille.

_J'ai tout gâché..._

Je songeais une seconde au téléphone portable que j'avais brisé contre un rocher peu après mon départ, las des appels répétés et insistants des différents membres de ma familles. Les paroles de ma soeur me revinrent comme une gifle, comme pour m'achever définitivement:

_Tu finira pas le payer... et si ce n'est pas toi ce sera Bella. _

Elle avait eu raison, comme toujours. Je payais mon égoïsme et ma lacheté aujourd'hui, et cela risquait bien de coûter la vie à Bella.

_Est-ce que tu l'as vu Alice? M'as-tu vu pourchassant Victoria jusqu'à la mener aux portes de Forks? L'as-tu vu penchée sur mon amour, jouissant de son dernier souffle, du dernier battement de son coeur après l'avoir torturée? Alice... Me vois-tu en ce moment ou te suis-je devenu un inconnu au point que tu ne me perçoives plus dans tes visions?_

Une douleur sourde traversa mon coeur, puis se répandit dans mes poumons. Le souffle me manqua subitement alors que ne respirais plus depuis si longtemps. Mes genoux cédèrent, je m'écroulais, des sanglots sans larmes traversant ma gorge.

_Je l'avais tué..._

_J'avais tué mon unique amour..._

_Par lâcheté._

_Par peur._

_Par égoïsme._

Mon poing s'écrasa dans l'herbe, de rage. La cohue des pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête amplifiait ma douleur, j'étais assailli de toute part, prenant conscience de toutes ces âmes qui me séparaient de Victoria.

_Ces âmes..._

Désespéré je tournais mon regard embué au loin, vers une colline plus éclairée que les autres: le pic du Corcovado. Au sommet, le Christ Rédempteur...

_Pitié faites qu'elle soit saine et sauve... Faites qu'elle survive, que ma famille soit retourné auprès d'elle . Qu'importe si cela doit me coûter la vie, je ne suis qu'un corps sans âme, mais pitié, préservez la sienne..._

Je restais longuement prostré au sol, implorant et priant pour mon unique raison de vivre. Je ne perçu que vaguement l'éveil de l'astre de jour, inconscient de ses rayons qui faisaient scintiller ma peau et qui finirent par alerter deux badauds. Je ne perçus pas non plus la silhouette qui s'approchait peu à peu de moi, ayant eu vent de la rumeur d'un « _ange déchu brillant de mille feux_ ».

«_ Alors Edward, que ressent-on lorsqu'on perd sa bien-aimée?_ »

* pour ceux qui ont quelques connaissances rudimentaires en poison ( non je n'ai tué personne récemment) l'aconit napel et l'if sont tout deux des poisons toxiques et mortels... Quand à l'odeur d'amande amère on l'associe souvent au cyanure, un poison dont l'efficacité n'a d'égale que le nombre de suicide/meurtre qu'il a permis d'orchestrer. Autant dire par là que la venimeuse Victoria est un concentré de mort...

Un chapitre qui s'apparente à une overdose de saccharose , couramment appelée guimauve, sur les bords... Mais je vois bien Edward dans ce registre pour cette fois alors...

Fin de ce chapitre, si vous avez des commentaires / idées / remarques ou même les trois je suis totalement ouverte... Lecteurs, à vos reviews...


End file.
